Soul Eater: Easter Special
by Karalyne
Summary: This is an adorable little one shot story about Soul and Maka! Short but cute hope ya like!


**This is a late Easter special for the SoMa lovers! Ima soon move onto other perfect couples but for now its SoMa 4Eva! With love to my kitties~Tiny**

* * *

**The Blonde Girl And The Red Eyed Boy:**

"Soul please...let's go for this year just this year...and I won't bug you at all for any other Easter egg hunt for any of the rest years..." Maka pleaded. Tomorrow was Easter, and Maka's friends were holding a party with an Easter egg hunt for everyone to go to. "No Maka it's childish and uncool...besides you know why I don't go to any of these egg hunts anymore..." Soul said having his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He sat on the couch next to Maka and sat lazily. **'I knew he would bring it up...' **Maka thought.

**Flashback:**

**Maka was only 5 years old. Her mom Kami was taking her to a Egg Hunt for Easter. "Are we almost there mama?" the curious Maka asked. "Almost my darling...almost," she smiled softly. They arrived moments later, and many other kids were there. Her friend BlackStar was there demanding the host of the Egg Hunt to let him to first serve for the eggs. A girl with raven hair was next to him smiling shyly. That was Tsubaki. She was shorter than BlackStar at the time. Maka turned her head to see Kid being dragged by a girl with short blonde hair and giggling crazily. 'What's up with Kid...' Maka thought. Maka shook her head and saw her best friend Liz. "Hi Lizzy!" Maka reached out to her friend. The gil held a teddy bear and smiled. "Hi Maka!" Liz eyed her friend. "Is the egg hunt starting soon?" Maka asked the girl. Liz shrugged and held her teddy bear closer to her chest. "I hope there's no monsters out there..." Liz shivered. Maka chuckled and looked back to see her mom talking to someone. "Okay the Easter Egg hunt is starting...kids start up at this line," A guy that was buff pointed at a line where it read 'Start'. The kids all went to the line. Maka saw some unfamiliar faces and hoped that she wouldn't get lost. She looked to her left to see a boy with white hair. 'Was he born like that,' Maka questioned in her mind. She tried reaching out but the guy spoke up again. "Okay so there's about 100 eggs or more in the forest. It's ok we have cameras and adults watching not too far behind from all of you," the guy explained. Maka noticed his skin was blue. 'It's blue! Wow this world is weird...' Maka thought. The guy pointed at a table with baskets. "Each one of you gets to pick a basket of your own and decorate it but only for 5 minutes so we can get those eggs," the guy smiled. Maka skipped to the table first wanting a purple basket she seen. The other kids walked to the table and began picking there own baskets. "I want mines symmetrical," Kid whined. Liz sacked him with her teddy bear and pointed at a perfect one for him. BlackStar was covered in glitter from 'trying' to get it on the basket. The girl besides him was trying to help clean it off of him but only got it on herself. Maka laughed and her eyes fell on the white haired boy. He picked a blood-red basket and began drawing squiggles on it. Maka smiled. 'We at least everyone seems happy..' she thought and began writing her name on the basket slowly. 'C'mon Maka right our name...' Makka was trying hard not to tremble with the marker in her hand. She managed to write her name, but with a few squiggles in it as well. "All well..." Maka sighed. "Maka can you help me," the girl with raven hair asked. Maka perked her eyebrow up in questioning. "BlackStar twold me your name...my name is Tswubaki.." the girl was sucking on a pacifier. "Ok what's up Tsubaki," Maka put her basket down. Tsubaki pointed at BlackStar yelling at the boy with white hair. Maka walked over to the commotion. The boy looked up and she saw that he seemed bored. "YOU PWEASENT IM YWOUR GOD SO BOW DOWN TWO ME," BlackStar demanded. 'He still doesn't know how to talk well...' Maka thought. "BlackStar leave him alone..." Make tugged on his arm. BlackStar growled at the boy and walked back to the other side of the table. The boy scrunched his nose up. "I didn't need your help," the boy muttered. Maka swung her head to his direction making her pigtails swing to the side as well. "Why are you so grouchy," Maka asked. The boy rolled his red eyes and walked to his basket. "Okay kids let's start with the egg hunt," the blue guy said. Maka shrugged and grabbed her basket. "Good luck kids," he smiled. Maka walked to the forest with everyone else behind her. She quickly turned seeing an egg on the floor. She picked it up ad dropped it into her basket. Maka turned around and saw everyone else looking for eggs except the white haired boy. 'Where'd he go' Maka questioned. She walked past everyone and began finding more eggs along the way.**

**Five Minutes Later...**

**Everyone except Maka was at the front part of the forest. Maka found about 30 eggs and was looking for the boy. She stopped and sighed. That's when she heard whimpering and sniffles. Maka walked to the sound and saw the boy crying under a tree. "Hey...boy whats wrong," Maka whispered making the boy jump. The boy stiffened and covered his gace in his hands, his basket sitting next to him. "I-I can't find any eggs..." the boy whimpered. Maka walked towards the boy and sat next to him. "Hey its okay...I can help you find some..." Maka rubbed his back softly. The boy shook his head. "That isn't all...my mom and dad left me here...hoping someone would take e away..." the boy cried more. Maka stopped and clenched her fist. She got up fiercely, making the boy look up at her. "Well they're are big meanies then! No kid deserves to be alone...you can come and be with me if you want..." Maka held out her hand. The boy's upper lip quivered and he took it. Maka helped him up and the boy hugged her. 'He's hugging me...' Maka thought. She felt weird... she had hugs before from here mama but withvthe boy it made her feel actually nice. Maka hugged him back and whispered "its okay my name is Maka by the way.." The boy broke the hug and stared at her green eyes. "M-my name is Soul.." he sniffled. Maka smiled and grabbed his hand. "Nice to meet ya Soul!" she began walking throughout the forest with him, picking out eggs for him...**

**End Of FlashBack...**

Maka's eyes were watery and she felt her cheeks burn. "Maka..." Soul opened his eyes and stopped. He put his hands on her shoulder. "Okay okay I'm sorry...I didn't know you wanted to go this badly," he sighed. 'Soul...we've been so close...you make me happy...I think I love you...only if you would know...' Maka looked down in thought. Soul saw her head down and pulled her chin up. "Hey don't cry I'll go...for you," He smiled. Maka's blushed at his breath on her lips. Maka nodded slowly. Soul looked down at her lips than began getting closer. 'Soul...' with that Soul kissed her. Maka's eyes were full of tears of how happy she was. She fidgeted her hands as he pushed harder with each kiss. They finally broke out. Maka smiled. "Thanks Soul..." with that they shared another kiss.

The End!

* * *

**Sorry if it's not sooo good but at least I tried! Thanks for R&amp;R and I hope ya like! ~Tiny**


End file.
